


Christmas Eve

by jaszyfanficlover



Series: Mandy Ellis/Jason Hayes One-Shots [11]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Bravo team - Freeform, Christmas, Christmas Eve, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaszyfanficlover/pseuds/jaszyfanficlover
Summary: Just a little Christmas Eve fluff piece set in the future. Enjoy!!
Relationships: Mandy Ellis & Jason Hayes, Mandy Ellis/Jason Hayes
Series: Mandy Ellis/Jason Hayes One-Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982233
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!! I don’t know about you, but I need some holiday Jandy in my life so I’m writing it. I had some inspiration from the song, “Tennessee Whiskey”, by Chris Stapleton. It is a pretty sweet song and I just imagine it playing in the background during this cute little fluff. Anyways, this is set in the future and I hope you enjoy.

Jason sat on a bed, in between his four-year son and two-year-old daughter, reading the fourth story book to them. It was Christmas Eve and naturally the two wanted to stay up to catch Santa in the act. As he finished the book, he looked down to see both of them leaning against him sound asleep. They wanted to bunk together in case the other saw Santa. Jason had chuckled listening to them reason why they should stay up late. He wasn’t sure who they sounded like more. Him or their mother. It was now just past ten and he carefully got out of the bed trying to not wake up the two. He then moved them, so they were comfortably cuddle up with each other in the middle of the bed. He leaned down and kissed them both good night. As he got to the door, he turned back around and smiled at the sight of the two.

Once in the hallway, he headed towards his room to change into something warmer as it was a little chilly with the cold temperatures. He was looking around for one of his Bravo team sweatshirts and couldn’t find it, so he settled for one of his favorite Flyers one. As he left his room, he stopped by Mikey’s room to check in on him. He walked in and tucked the covers around him before leaving to go across the hall. He saw Emma’s light still on and peaked his head inside. He saw Emma slumped over with a book on her chest fast asleep. He walked in, picked up the book and tucked her in as well. She was in her mid-twenties now but still his little girl. He kissed her on the forehead as well and turned out her bedside light before leaving the room.

Life was good, Jason thought as he stood in the hallway and glanced at the door s that held his children. He looked around the hall at all the family pictures. Some of the pictures were Alana and the kids as well. He’d never forget when his wife insisted that they put those pictures up since she was a part of his family at one point and the mother to first two kids. God, his wife was amazing, and he loved her so much. They’d had a rough start getting to where they were now, but they’d made it.

As he walked down the hall towards the stairs, more pictures of the family and team hung on the wall. Some of the pictures included fallen friends. The pain in losing friends hadn’t gone away completely from all his years of service but the ache wasn’t as painful now. Now he could look at pictures and remember the good times they all had. Once he got downstairs, he could hear soft music playing as his wife tidied up the kitchen. He stood in the doorway watching his wife sway to the music and mouth the words.

As she spun on final time, she stopped only to see Jason standing in the doorway. “Kids asleep?” she asked with a slight blush.

Seeing her blush at being caught caused him to chuckle, “Yeah, it only took four stories. Wonder where they got their negotiating skills from.”

“Probably from their Hayes father who taught them the Hayes charm in getting their way,” his wife smirked as Jason pushed off the doorframe and walked over to his wife.

Once he got to her, he pulled her close and leaned in close to her, “Mistletoe.”

“Since when did you need a mistletoe as a reason to kiss me,” his wife replied with a twinkle in her eyes as she put her hands around his neck.

“You’re right. I don’t need an excuse to kiss you,” Jason teased as their lips barely touched.

“What are you waiting for then,” she said breathily.

Jason closed what little gap was left and kissed her soundly. Both losing their breaths as the kiss continued.

“I love you Mandy,” Jason said once they broke a part and their foreheads touched.

“I love you too,” Mandy replied looking into his eyes. “Fireplace and a drink before we play Santa Clause?”

“Sounds perfect,” Jason said kissing her again. “That’s where my sweatshirt went,” Jason smirked looking at her wearing it.

“What? It’s comfortable,” Mandy shrugged. “Looks better on me.”

“Yes, yes it does,” Jason said kissing her again and then going to grab the whiskey while she grabbed a couple glasses.

Jason set the bottle down on the table in the living room and went to check on the fireplace. He made sure the flames were still going and everything was okay. Mandy started pouring each of them a drink and grabbing the blanket nearby. Jason came to the couch and sat down. Mandy handed him his drink and then cuddled up next to him with the blanket and her drink as well.

Nights like these were perfect. It was just the two of them while the kids were tucked in upstairs. Their moment of peace to just enjoy with each other. He never thought he would ever feel at peace like this, but he did. 

After they had gotten back from J-Bad a few years back, the two had parted ways with both leaving their respective positions. Jason had tried to live within his three-foot world. He had even gotten back together with Natalie. He had been trying to move on and figure out who Jason Hayes was but wasn’t having much success. Then Ray had been taken and he was thrown back into being Bravo one. The rush of being Bravo one had been such a high for him and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to leave it behind.

He had tried with Natalie to be happy but more often than not she never quite understood what he was going. More often than not, Mandy would pop into his mind. He’d compare every little thing between the two knowing that it wasn’t fair to anyone. 

The first time he’d seen Mandy since they’d parted ways at that life changing lunch had been when Ray returned home to his family. As the family re-united in the front lawn, Jason looked up to see Mandy on the porch watching on emotionally as well.

(Flashback begins)

Jason and the team watched Ray reunite with his family. There wasn’t a dry eye in the house. Naima looked over Ray’s shoulder at Jason and the team and mouthed thank you. Jason just nodded his head with a small smile. As he looked on a figure at the top of the porch stairs caught his eyes. There stood Mandy and her tear-filled eyes. After watching the family, she looked passed them at the team and locked eyes with Jason. The two looked at each other and were locked in an intense stare before Natalie came out. She had headed towards Jason and Mandy turned to go back into the house. Jason had started to make his way across the lawn, but Natalie had started talking to him and hugging him. He watched her watch him and then walk back into the house.

Mandy had known he was back with Natalie. During her two months without a job, she had taken some time to do some self-reflecting. One of those realizations was she had feelings for Jason Hayes, and he wasn’t a distraction. What happened in J-Bad, hadn’t stayed in J-Bad, at least for her. After seeing him and Natalie reunite, Mandy headed back into the house to help Stella with arranging food. The two had bonded since the guys deployed out to save Ray. Mandy hadn’t talked much with Natalie other than saying hello when she had showed up just before the guys came. Mandy was happy for Jason. He deserved to move on even though it hurt like hell it wasn’t with her. She blamed herself. She had said it was nothing, yet he hadn’t fought for her either. In the end, they were both broken and damaged. She wasn’t sure it would ever work out between them. They had been playing this dangerous game for a while and maybe it just wasn’t meant to be.

“The guys are back. Need some help,” Mandy asked Stella as she walked into the kitchen.

Stella took one look at Mandy and new Mandy had seen Natalie and Jason together. She knew what it was like to watch a man you love be with someone else. “Yeah, could you arrange those trays over there,” Stella said.

Everyone had made their way into the Ray’s house now and Mandy was running out of things to help with. She avoided going by Jason as Natalie had been attached to him every time. She wasn’t even sure what she’d say to him if they talked. They used to talk so easily with each other and then she quit the CIA. Neither made the move to contact the other. Mandy had heard Jason stepped down from Bravo one the same day she had quit. She was happy for him but knew he would have a battle ahead of him. She knew it hadn’t been easy and during the last two months she tried to find ways to fill the time. In the end, she realized she want to keep serving but in a better and more helpful way.

Meanwhile, Jason watched Mandy’s every move around the house. He figured she was avoiding him as he had done back in J-Bad. He’d agreed with her that it was all a distraction and meant nothing but the little voice in the back of his head always said he was lying to himself. This was Mandy. Mandy who always knew how to calm him down and understood him in ways no one else did. That was all in the past though and now he was with Natalie again. He wondered if she was seeing anyone and instantly felt jealous even though he had no right to.

Mandy was in the kitchen cleaning up and doing dishes. The crowd had lessened now and only a few people were left. Stella had left upon Mandy’s insistence and promising Stella she’d take care of the rest. Mandy figured she’d wrap up things here and then head on home to wallow in self pity with a glass of wine or the whole bottle.

“Hey,” Jason said coming up to the counter with some dishes causing Mandy to jump slightly.

“Hey,” Mandy breathed out with a smile. When did she get nervous around Jason?

“Must be losing your touch. Snuck up on you there,” Jason smirked with those dark brown Hayes eyes staring right into her.

“Well, I’ve been jobless the last two months,” Mandy laughed.

“How’s that going for you?” Jason asked.

“Honestly, it was nice for a moment you know. No pressure of life or death. No guilt over decisions you made or didn’t make,” Mandy started. “But now, I don’t know.”

“You could always go back to the CIA,” Jason said.

“No,” Mandy replied instantly. “No more CIA. I actually interviewed for some jobs. One of them in the FBI. Want to stay more stateside and help people. Want to make a difference and actually see it, you know. How about you? Thought you were a part of command.”

“This was just one op to bring Ray home,” Jason said leaning against the counter. “Back to operations after this.”

“Uh-huh, right,” Mandy said looking at him with that look. “You’re telling me after two months of no adrenaline rush and then getting it, you can just flip the switch? Cuz personally, I can’t. I’m itching to get into some action right now that I might just go do something crazy just to get the rush,” Mandy shook her head.

“Well, you know me,” Jason sighed.

“Sometimes but sometimes I don’t,” Mandy replied.

“Well, if you don’t know me then I don’t know who does,” Jason answered.

“Maybe your girlfriend,” Mandy instantly said and then mentally slapped herself. How could she just let her jealousy just slip like that.

Jason looked over at Natalie who looked up at him and smiled. Jason looked away instantly back to Mandy who had finished up the dishes.

“Anyways, I think I’m done here so I’m gonna head out. It was nice seeing you Jason,” Mandy said as she walked to the kitchen table to grab her things.

“Wanna grab a drink?” Jason asked not wanting to see her leave.

“A drink?” Mandy asked.

“Yeah, unless you’re seeing someone and they have jealousy issues or something,” Jason joked nervously.

“Nope, not seeing anyone. Don’t think relationship is in the cards for me,” Mandy smiled sadly.

“What? Why? You’re smart, beautiful. The entire package. Any guy would be lucky to call you his,” Jason said instantly.

Mandy stared at him for moment wanting nothing more than to confess her feelings to him and Jason could see the tug of war happening through her eyes.

“I’ll let you know about that drink,” Mandy said finally. “See you around.”

“Yeah, see ya around,” Jason replied watching her hug Naima and Ray goodbye and then walk out the door.

(End flashback)

Jason was jarred out of his thoughts as Mandy snuggled closer to him to get comfortable. Looking down at her as he ran a hand up and down her arm, he thought about what happened after all that. He’d gone back to Bravo one for the remainder of his enlistment. Things between him and Natalie had become strained and she ended up going back to San Diego after her assignment was up. Mandy and Jason had gotten their friendship back after going out for that drink and a few weeks after Natalie left, Jason had finally asked her out. Mandy had taken a job at the FBI working on a task force and sometimes consulted for other agencies. Once in a while she tagged along on some ops with Jason and the guys.

Now he was working in operations and he was okay with it. He helped with training new recruits. He spent time with family and Mandy. It all worked out and he felt at peace with it. He sighed and kissed Mandy’s head that was on his shoulder.

“What are you thinking about so hard over there?” Mandy sighed as the warmth from Jason and the fire took over her.

“The past and the present,” Jason said taking a sip of his drink. “That I’m a pretty lucky guy to be where I’m at right now.”

“No regrets,” Mandy said lifting her head to look at him.

“No regrets,” Jason repeated as he put both their drinks down on the table and cupped her head for a kiss. “What’d you get me for Christmas?” Jason mumbled against her neck.

“Hhhmmm,” Mandy hummed. “If you’re good, I’ll let you unwrap one present tonight,” Mandy teased as Jason laid her flat on her back on the couch. 

“What if I’m bad?” Jason murmured huskily while biting right beneath her ear.

“Well,” Mandy sighed was she wrapped her legs around Jason. “I guess exceptions can be made. What’d you get me?”

Jason pulled back, “You’ve got me. What more do you need?”

“Seriously?” Mandy asked. “I already have you,” Mandy added pulling him down for a kiss.

“True,” Jason replied as he lifted the sweatshirt she was wearing off.

“Gotta be quiet. Don’t wake up the kids,” Mandy said in a haze as Jason kissed her down her chest.

“I’m not the one who is loud,” Jason chuckled running a hand along the waist band of her pants.

A clock struck midnight, and both paused what they were doing looking at each other. They both looked towards the stairs listening to see if the kids had woken up.

“I think we’re safe,” Mandy whispered as they both started back up their earlier ministrations. “Merry Christmas Jason.”

“Merry Christmas indeed,” Jason smirked as Mandy laughed.

“See, you’re the loud one,” Jason joked as he kissed her to keep her quiet.

Later both lay in each other’s arms basking in the warmth of the fire and love for one another. They were both at peace with life and all in with each other now. That was all that mattered.


End file.
